The Dark Secret
by artistgirl413
Summary: Kari has spent her whole life worrying about the Dark Ocean, and now, it's coming to haunt her.(warning: Contains lots of drama, and some errors. It's my first digimon fix, so it won't be perfect)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Dream**_

_**Kari's P.O.V.**_

_I ran as fast as my bruised legs could take me, but sadly that wasn't very far. I was being chased, but by who? I couldn't remember anything, and where was Gatomon?_

_"Agh!" I yelped in pain as I tripped over._

_"Where are you little one?" A voice said, filled with darkness I could tell he was evil._

_"No, please" I whimpered in pain. My face had so many scratches, and some of them were bleeding._

_"Master is looking for you!" That voice came from two shadowy figures slowly approaching her._

_"Come child.." One of them said._

_They both walked into the light. I gasped as I saw a Scubamon, and Beebiemon. Beebiemon may not sound so threatning, but his sting ray attack could take out MaloMyotistmon in a split second. Beebiemon, of course, was a big bee, a little bigger than the Scubamon next to him, he had a pulsing red stinger with big green eyes._

_"P-please, s-stay away" I could barely shutter out._

_"YOU WILL COME WITH US CHILD!" Beebiemon shouted, "STING RAY"_

_A big red beam came from his stinger, and was hurdling towards me. I couldn't move away in time. Then the next thing I knew, everything went black._

"AHHH!" I woke up screaming and sweating.

"Kari!" Gatomon jumped onto my bed. "Are you okay?"

I saw Tai peek down from the top bunk.

"What happened?" He asked in concern.

"N-nothing, I'm *cough* f-fine" I lied, but they didn't buy it.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake Kari!" Agumon walked in with a wet wash cloth. "I woke up and saw you sweating, so I thought I'd bring you this." He held up the cloth.

"Th-thank *cough* you, but I'm fine" I took the cloth and put it on my forehead as I layed back down.

"We're not buying it Kari, please tell us?" Tai spoke up. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

I let out a small smile, but it quickly faded as my head started to hurt.

"I-I'm fine *cough* I just need to...I just need...*cough*" I suddenly fainted before I could finish.

"KARI!" Is the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Thx for reading, and there is more to come. Plz do not submit mean or harsh comments, I'm trying my best. I'm sorry if the whole plot comes out of place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Sickness**

"MOM!" Tai called out.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Their mother ran over to the unconscious girl.

"She woke up screaming and sweating, and she was shivering a little too." Gatomon walked over to Kari and jumped up next to her. "Then she fainted!"

Their mother felt her forehead and gasped as she looked over to Tai.

"Quick, call the hospital!" She ordered.

"Okay!" Tai ran over to the phone and dialed the hospital.

…..

In Kari's hospital room, the doctors took a few blood samples and walked out. Then they allowed Tai, her mom, and the two digimon.

"Oh Kari, please wake up" Gatomon crawled up to her and hugged her.

"She's going to need some rest, Gatomon." Agumon patted the white cat on the back.

"g-gatomon*cough*" Kari faintly let out.

"KARI!" Gatomon immediately hugged her.

"i-is everyone *cough* o-okay?"

"Us, b-buy what about you?"

"I-I'm sorry*cough*"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I-I got you all so worried, I'm distracting you *cough*!"

"No, of course not!" Tai walked over to the bed, "We just want to make sure you're okay!"

"KARI!" The door burst open to reveal TK, Cody, Yolei, and Davis.

"Sorry we didn't knock first, but we wanted to see if Kari was okay!" Cody apologized.

"What happened?" TK walked next to Tai and looked down at Kari.

"T-TK*cough*?" Kari whispered

"I'm right here, don't worry!"

The doctor came in and asked to talk to . After about a minute or two, she walked back in.

"They can't find anything wrong with her." She explained

All of a sudden, Kari yelped as she clutched her forehead.

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain

"Kari, what's wrong?" TK held onto her hand.

"Stop! No!" She hollered.

"Kari!"

"Please, don't hurt me!" She started to cry.

"Snap out of it!" Davis ran up to her.

Kari then let go of her forehead, and slowly laid back down as she let out a cough and fell asleep.

…

**Kari's P.O.V.**

_I woke up to find my self at a beach. I recognized it im a split second._

_"The Dark Ocean!" I cried out in fear._

_"Yes child, welcome back." I heard a voice in the distance, but it wasn't Scubamon, nor was it Beebiemon."Have you decided yet?"_

_"D-decided what?"_

_"To be my queen"_

_"To be your- wait a minute, Dragomon?"_

_"Well, I guess your not as dumb as I thought you'd be." Dragomon approached me and smirked._

_"How many times must I tell you, NO?"_

_"Until I hear the opposite"_

_"Grr, never!"_

_"Wrong answer!" He then pointed at me. "Tentical strike!" He grabbed me with his tenticals and started to tighten his grip, and startet to squeeze me tight. "Now what is your answer"_

_"AGH! N-never"_

_"Grrr, I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" He squeezed tighter and tighter, the dropped me. "Hmph, since I can only weaken you here, I will come back when you're awake, and you will be my queen, weather you like it or not!"_

_As he walked away, I felt everything around me start to fade. Now, I had no idea what to do._

* * *

**Yay, you're still reading my boring out of place story, but anyway, thx for reading. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me :3**


End file.
